tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Flint (AU)
FLINT was a Rhodes Scholar and earned his degree in English Lit. Bored by the Groves of Academe, he enlisted in the Army and applied the tenacity and concentration he had used so well scholastically to grind his way through Airborne School, Ranger School, Special Forces School and finally Flight Warrant Officers School.... graduating each with top honors. A thorough tactical planner, Flint drafted and personally led a half dozen rescue missions in hostile territories that for obvious reasons of security were never publicized, let alone admitted to. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: Marvel/MUX Canon History On August 29th, 1960, Dashiell R. Faireborn, codenamed Flint, was born in Wichita, Kansas. Before joining the Army, Flint was a Rhodes scholar and earned a degree in English Literature, before deciding he was bored with scholarly pursuits and enlisted. He graduated with top honors from Airborne School, Ranger School, Special Forces School and Flight Warrant Officers School, and is also a qualified helicopter pilot. Out in the field, Flint quickly gained a reputation for leading dangerous rescue missions. He met Duke some time before either of them joined G.I. Joe, and a few years later, Duke recruited him for the team. Flint's outspoken, self-confident personality often borders on arrogance, but his actions usually back up his attitude. Before his first mission with the team, Flint's first meeting with Lady Jaye was less than civil. Lady Jaye didn't like Flint's attitude, and didn't mind letting him know it. Shortly afterward, the Joes discovered Cobra operatives at the Arbco Brothers Circus. Flint dove off of a Dragonfly helicopter onto the top of a roller-coaster where he fought Tomax and Xamot, the Crimson Guard commanders. Flint took part in a number of other missions with the team before leading a rescue mission to Cobra Island to save Ripcord. The team thought they had succeeded, but "Ripcord" was in fact Zartan in disguise. The master of disguise was eventually captured by the Joes, but not before causing havoc in Joe headquarters. Soon after that, Flint, Beach Head and Lady Jaye foiled Russian airline hijackers who had smuggled weapons onto an airplane in San Francisco. While Zartan sat in a cell at the Pit, Flint and the rest of the Joes invaded the Cobra-controlled town of Springfield. Upon their return, Zartan's siblings and the Dreadnoks rescued Zartan. Flint and a team of Joes tracked the Dreadnoks to the New Jersey swamplands, where the Dreadnoks' Thunder Machine arrived, taking the Joes by surprise and allowing the mercenaries to escape. In the aftermath of the battle of Springfield, the Joe team was put on suspension and the Pit was sealed. The team was quartered in standard barracks at Fort Wadsworth. During this down time, Cobra sent in a team to invade the Pit. In a secluded area of Fort Wadsworth near a river, Flint made his first pass at Lady Jaye. Again, his ego got in the way, and Lady Jaye wasn't interested. The pair then saw a half dozen Cobra Eels (divers) emerge from the river. Realizing the Pit was about to be invaded, Flint charged into the midst of the Eels, taking them on to give Lady Jaye time to warn the other Joes. As Lady Jaye ran off to warn the others, she realized that Flint wasn't the arrogant jerk she thought he was. Flint didn't last long up against the Eels. They left him for dead on the shore, but the final Eel who was supposed to do away with Flint didn't expect he was still conscious, and paid for it. After knocking out the Eel, Flint was a little worried about losing perspective: "This is bad... a pro shouldn't let the fight get personal... I should calm down and -- Naaah! I'll worry about it after I stomp a few more Cobras!" Led by Flint, the Joes were able to arm themselves, but it was too late. Cobra BATs had invaded the Pit and Hawk was forced to destroy it. Joe headquarters was lost and Cobra escaped. Seeing that the threat of Cobra was very real, the army took the Joe team off suspension. While Flint recovered from his fight with the Eels, he and Lady Jaye became closer, and he even came to confide his fears to Lady Jaye. During Flint's recovery, Hawk sent Snake-Eyes into Sierra Gordo disguised as Flint. Snake-Eyes was to infiltrate Cobra's Terror-Drome, but was too well known by Cobra. Soon, Flint returned to the field with Scarlett and a team of Joes in Sierra Gordo. They captured the Terror-Drome, but Cobra got away with Snake-Eyes. A short time later, Flint was sent on a mission into Scotland with Lady Jaye. Destro -- presumed dead -- had been spotted arriving in Scotland. He was returning home and had decided to break his ties with Cobra. Flint and Lady Jaye teamed with two British operatives in order to obtain the plans for Cobra's Terror-Dromes from Destro. They watched as Destro arrived at Castle Destro only to be met by an impostor, posing as him, who promptly had Destro arrested. The Joes decided to break Destro out of jail and Lady Jaye used her undercover skills to pose as an elderly charity worker to get access to Destro's cell. Once inside, she got Destro to safety as Flint and the others blew a whole in the jail's wall, freeing the weapons supplier. Together, they exposed the impostor, and though Destro could have easily disposed of the Joes with his private army, but he decided to honor his deal with the Joes. From that time on, Destro was less apt to see the Joes as his enemies. Some time later, Flint and Lady Jaye went with Scarlett and Snake-Eyes on vacation to Grenada. While there, Lady Jaye and Flint were horrified when Scarlett and Snake-Eyes were apparently killed by a landmine. In reality, they had faked their deaths so that they could undertake an unauthorized rescue of three Joes being held in a Soviet gulag in Borovia. During the months that followed, Flint led a team of Joes into Southeast Asia to ambush a Soviet armored column and capture a Russian scientist carrying top secret computer chips. In reality, the mission was meant to fail. The CIA operative in charge of the mission expected the Joes to never succeed. He instead wanted the chips to remain in Russian hands, since they would sabotage Soviet computer systems. Despite the CIA agent's betrayal, Flint's team made it out alive and inadvertently ruined the agent's mission, anyway. When Snake-Eyes and Scarlett finally returned from their unauthorized rescue mission, Flint could not keep his anger at them in check. He blurted out that they could have included he and Lady Jaye in the mission and not make fools of them! Lady Jaye was so upset by Flint's outburst that she punched him, knocking him to the ground. She angrily told him that Snake-Eyes and Scarlett did what they did to protect their friends. The argument didn't last long, however, and Lady Jaye and Flint admitted to their feelings for each other. Months later, Flint and Lady Jaye were interrupted during a tender moment by a Cobra infiltrator in the Pit. They sounded the alarm and chased the intruder, but he escaped. That infiltrator's stealing of a secret military "black box" sparked the Joes involvement in the Cobra Island civil war. Lady Jaye, Flint and Mainframe served as the Joes' operations team on board the U.S.S. Flagg aircraft carrier. They were disappointed that they never made it into the battle. Flint was later teamed up with Lady Jaye, Scarlett and Snake-Eyes on an undercover mission into Darklonia. They posed as obnoxious American tourists to the eastern European nation in order to expose a traitor in the Wolkekuckuckland military, which was being advised by the Joes. Over the next few months, Flint took part in a battle with Dreadnoks on a Long Island expressway, stopped two brainwashed Joes from getting loose in Pit III and journeyed into the nation of Sierra Gordo, where a group of Joes teamed with the new Oktober Guard. Lady Jaye had to deal with Flint's jealousy as she flirted with the Guard's Lt. Gorky. The team eventually made it out of Sierra Gordo alive, but just barely. Flint also took part in the Battle of Benzheen, a major operation in the middle east in which many Joes lost their lives. Just after that, Flint was one of the Joes who assisted Destro when Cobra Commander decided to exact his revenge on Destro once and for all. Once again, the Joes and Destro became reluctant allies. For a short time after that, Flint led the team known as the Eco-Warriors in their fight against former Cobra operative Cesspool. One of Flint's last missions for the Joe team took him back into eastern Europe with Flint, Hawk, Stalker and Snake-Eyes. The Joes were trying to stop Cobra's invasion of Wolkekuckuckland, advising the military once again. They succeeded in rescuing Snake-Eyes from Cobra's castle in Trans-Carpathia. During his time on the Joe team, Flint was a vital part of the team as both a soldier and a leader. Despite his occasionally arrogant behavior and his fiery temper, Flint is well-respected and well-liked by his teammates, who know that there is a courageous man under all his bluster. Flint remained on the Joes team until it was disbanded in 1994. Post-Marvel MUX History Flint married Lady Jaye, and they had a daughter Marissa. Flint was made Executive Officer of G.I. Joe operations. On February 19th, 1986, Flint and Lady Jaye had their first child, Marissa. MUX History: Flint and Lady Jaye's second child, Donald Joseph ("DJ"), was born in November of 2002. When Circuit Breaker was arrested for unauthorized use of the G.I. Joe military broadband communications frequency, Flint himself diffused the situation, dropping all charges and assuring Circuit Breaker she is a valued ally of G.I. Joe. In 2012 Flint oversaw security at the spacetime rift located in the Southwestern United States. Once it was closed by Skyfire in 2013, however, Flint returned to the Pit to help run G.I. Joe operations, especially after Hawk's disappearance over Memorial Day weekend. In 2014, Flint was send to Frusenland to help protect Acting Interior Minister Gösta Holgersen. While there, he was drawn into a riot started by anti-Cobra activists, and was goaded by the Crimson Guard Commanders into attacking them at the Cobra Consulate. Apocalypse World Following his legal separation from Lady Jaye in 2020, Flint threw himself into his work. He became a force of nature behind the scenes, eschewing personal relationships to focus solely on gathering and manipulating military intelligence against Cobra. This came at the expense of his family life – the more he withdrew, the more disconnected he became from his children Don and Marissa. Flint was killed in 2030 by a team of Shock-Vipers during a confrontation in Trucial Abysmia. OOC Notes On the MUX, Flint's birthday is celebrated August 29th. Flint is Executive Officer of G.I. Joe operations. Logs/Posts Gallery Flint1.jpg Flint2.jpg FLINT3.jpg flint4.jpg flint5.jpg flint6.jpg flint7.jpg flint8.jpg flint9.jpg|FLINT?? What ARE you doing??? Wait... ANA!?!?! flint10.jpg|This is more like it... but you forgot your parachute! Flint11.jpg Flintepcard.jpg Joe World On the Joe World universe, General Flint works closely with Sparkplug Witwicky on the Ark Project, overseeing the revival and reconstruction of damaged Autobots. Players Flint for a while was played by rhodeschin. His IC journal is here. Flint has been temped by Bzero and other admin, but is currently available for application. On the Joe World universe, Flint is temped by SpikeWitwicky. Preferred Vehicles * Road Retaliator (2013) * V.A.M.P. MK-II (2014) Resources Category:1986 Category:2002 Category:2000 Category:2006 Category:2009 Category:Active Category:Active Joes Category:Available Category:Characters Category:GI Joe Category:GI Joe Command Category:Faireborn family Category:FCs Category:EFCs Category:Humans Category:US Army Category:Tiger Force Category:Eco-Warriors Category:Night Force Category:United States Army Rangers